


Bunny Trap

by arcee_bee



Series: Bunny Play [1]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Rating: NC17, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!eunhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “You know how pissed I was when I saw Super Junior on TV and your grubby hands were all over Hyukkie?” KiBum sat next to EunHyuk on the bed, “You’ve been really bad, DongHae ...”
Relationships: Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/Eunhyuk, Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/Lee Donghae/ Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Bunny Play [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616188
Kudos: 4





	Bunny Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I made this story areound 2009-2011, when KiBum was still a part of Super Junior. It's really sad that he's no longer with SJ and he's not even an active actor nowadays.

“You two really pissed me off this time” Kibum said before turned the lights off in the room.

He closed the door and sit on the sofa, trying to calm down, all the reason he was angry right now was all because of those Eunhae’s fan service he kept seeing.

"I want you lee hyuk jae" "Kiss me please lee hyuk jae" "eunhyuk love donghae"

All of them really pissed Kibum off, even though he know he shouldn’t, it was all just some fan service anyways but he couldn’t help feeling envy at the fact Donghae get to be with EunHyuk all the time while he have to stuck with the stupid shooting that never seemed to end.

They made a deal didn’t they? Then why Donghae got to be with EunHyuk more than him? It was just unfair.

Then KiBum stood up, he walked out of the house as he was Donghae’s car coming into the parking area.

DongHae was surprised when he saw KiBum was waiting for him by the porch of the house they shared. He got off the car and walked to the door.

“I thought you’re still filming?” he asked the actor.

KiBum just gave a short snort, he didn’t seem too happy but DongHae missed the dangerous glint in his eyes as KiBum opened the door to their home.

“Hyukkie?” DongHae kicked his shoes off his feet on the living room, calling for the older man, “Where’s Hyukkie?”

“He’s inside”, KiBum replied, “We got a surprise for you.”

“Really?” DongHae grinned, “I thought we’re the one who’s supposed to prepare a surprise for you because you’ve been gone filming for a while ...”

“Don’t mind me”, KiBum said back, “first of all ...” he took a pair of handcuffs and showed them to DongHae, “Let’s play with these ...”

KiBum pushed him into their bedroom, but not into their bed. KiBum shoved him to the chair facing the bed. The actor quickly secured DongHae’s hands behind his back.

“You’ve been really bad while I was away”, KiBum switched the lights on, just then DongHae saw that the bundle laying on the bed was EunHyuk. He was nude, his hands cuffed to the bedposts, legs spread and it was obvious that he’d been toyed mercilessly by the actor. A red ball gag was placed securely on his mouth.

EunHyuk made some protesting sounds, but he was muffed by the gag.

“You know how pissed I was when I saw Super Junior on TV and your grubby hands were all over Hyukkie?” KiBum sat next to EunHyuk on the bed, “You’ve been really bad, DongHae ...”

DongHae cursed, he should had seen it coming!

“But it’s okay ...” KiBum kissed EunHyuk sweetly, “We can do lots of catching up while you can learn to be on my shoes ...”

“Mmmh ...” HyukJae moaned as KiBum’s fingertips traced feather like touches on his chest, circling his hard nipple.

“He’s been hogging you for himself all these time, that’s not so nice, right, EunHyukkie?” KiBum pinched the erect nipple, causing EunHyuk’s body to arch and another moan escaped the gag.

“You were saying ...?” KiBum kissed EunHyuk again, and DongHae was ready to lunged into the bed and kick KiBum out of the way, but he was bounded by the heavy chair, “Ah, I forgot”, he undid the knot securing the ball gag and removed the sheets covering EunHyuk’s lower part.

“KiBum ...” EunHyuk moaned, “Please ...”

“We haven’t get to the begging part yet, baby”, KiBum smiled, he parted EunHyuk’s legs further and tied them to the bed posts, most likely to give DongHae a better view of what he was doing with EunHyuk.

DongHae’s erection quickly hardened under his pants, EunHyuk was obviously hard, a cock ring was placed on the base of his erection, straining his weeping member. KiBum had placed two pillows under EunHyuk’s back, so now DongHae could see a butt plug was plugging the dancer’s tight hole.

“KiBum ... untie me!” DongHae snarled at the younger man.

“Why?” KiBum licked EunHyuk’s chest, playing with EunHyuk’s rosy nipples, causing EunHyuk to moan softly.

“Dammit, you know why!” DongHae was straining against his restrains.

“Nah, I don’t feel like it”, KiBum said nonchalantly. He took a small vibrating bullet and switched it on, before placing it on EunHyuk’s sensitive skin. More moans dripped from EunHyuk’s mouth, his body squirmed uncontrollably as KiBum used the toy to assault EunHyuk’s senses.

“K-Ki... ah ... aaah...” EunHyuk’s words were broken as KiBum dragged the small bullet down to his waist, circling his belly button and lower. When he reached EunHyuk’s shaft, the actor looked back at EunHyuk, smiling sweetly, but no one in the room believed there was anything sweet behind the smile, “Shall I?”

“No ... No ... Aaaah ...” EunHyuk moaned hard as KiBum pressed the bullet against EunHyuk’s weeping member, he took his time torturing both men in the room. EunHyuk’s organ was now fully erect, pre cum dripping and his balls tight. KiBum pushed the toy further down, circling EunHyuk’s plugged entrance and EunHyuk sobbed against the restrains.

“Don’t cry EunHyukkie ...” KiBum cooed, he gave a lick on EunHyuk’s head, resulting more moans coming from EunHyuk and more curses coming from DongHae.

“Tsk tsk tsk ... that is not nice, DongHae-ah”, KiBum’s smile was pure evil in DongHae’s eyes, “I’ll have to gag you if you keep shouting obscenities like that!”

He pulled the green plug out of EunHyuk’s entrance, the small rubber was soon left neglected on the floor, EunHyuk’s hole quickly squeezing tightly and DongHae wished he didn’t see it all that clearly. He was sure the straining on his pants would soon kill him.

“Fuck KiBum!” DongHae spat, “Dammit! I’ll kill you!”

“Mmm it’s getting hot in here, don’t you think so EunHyukkie?” KiBum kissed the inside of the dancer’s thigh before reaching to the bedside table, “You need to cool off.”

DongHae’s eyes widened as he saw what KiBum had between his fingers, EunHyuk didn’t see it coming, so when the ice cube came in contact against his heated skin, EunHyuk almost screamed in surprise.

DongHae’s eyes almost bulged out of their socket when he saw KiBum used the ice to circle EunHyuk’s entrance. The youngest of the three pushed the ice cube into EunHyuk’s opening. EunHyuk’s already prepared hole swallowed the ice cubes with no difficulties, and KiBum used his finger to pushed the melting ice in.

The sounds EunHyuk made was heavenly. DongHae felt like someone was choking him because his throat was suddenly tight.

“Better now?” KiBum kissed EunHyuk’s mouth, stopping his sobs for a second, “Do you need to cool off, Hae?”

DongHae growled, “Fuck you, KiBum!”

KiBum shook his head playfully, “I don’t think you’ll be doing that, Hae-ah ...”

EunHyuk sobbed against the kiss, “Kibum ... please ... I can’t ... hold it ... please ... “

KiBum licked the tears coming from EunHyuk’s eyes, “Sssh ... Hyukkie, I promise I will make you feel good ...”

Watching them sharing such an intimate moment only boiled DongHae’s blood even more. KiBum untied EunHyuk’s hands from the bed posts, he kissed the faint red marks on EunHyuk’s wrists in appology.

KiBum poured more lube to his arousal, he kicked his pants impatiently and untied EunHyuk completely, and then he undid the cock ring from EunHyuk’s member.

“Don’t come yet, wait for me okay?” KiBum told EunHyuk, who nodded, “Come on, give it to me baby”, Kibum led EunHyuk so he was straddling his waist, positioning EunHyuk’s opening against his thick rod.

EunHyuk placed his hands on KiBum’s chest for support and slowly lowering himself on KiBum’s member. He moaned softly, feeling the familiar pain of the first intrusion, but didn’t stop.

DongHae was on the verge of having a brain damage. He could see clearly how EunHyuk’s sweet hole opened up for KiBum, swallowing KiBum’s erection slowly. KiBum’s hands parted EunHyuk’s butt cheeks so DongHae could see everything. DongHae was cursing under his breath, his own member was ready to explode and his hands were numb behind him.

When KiBum’s member was completely burried inside EunHyuk, KiBum stopped EunHyuk from moving.

“Wait okay?” he told EunHyuk, Kibum sat up a little and motioned to DongHae, “The key is behind your back, it’s strapped just above your hands ... Hurry up, we’re not going to wait forever!”

DongHae frantically searched for the said key, he found it, strapped with a piece of duct tape on the chair he was bounded at. He successfully pulled the key off and was about to unlock himself with shaky hands, but when he looked up and saw EunHyuk’s hole twitched with KiBum still inside of him, DongHae almost dropped the key.

KiBum moaned at the friction, EunHyuk was getting impatient.

“KiBummie ... ah ...” EunHyuk moaned.

“Wait for DongHae, okay?” KiBum told EunHyuk, “We’ll make you feel better ... I promise.”

“Aaah ...”

“Tell him to hurry up Hyukkie ...”

EunHyuk tilted his head to the back, cheeks reddening cutely, he looked at DongHae straight in the eyes, “Hurry up, Hae ... I can’t ... ah ...” he moaned as suddenly KiBum purposely pushed up into him.

DongHae was sure half of his brain cells were dead by the time he finished with the cuffs. He kicked his jeans off his frame, his boxers followed and pounced the two figures on the bed.

“Let me join okay?” Donghae said with smirk and come to sit behind EunHyuk, his both hand gripped into EunHyuk’s waist tightly before lift it up a bit until he could found a space for himself.

“…H…Hae…are you coming in!?” EunHyuk cried out as he could feel another fully hardened cock position on his already abused opening.

“Yes, I am Hyukkie” He answered kissing on EunHyuk’s white neck to leave a redden mark on it

“Stop it Donghae, you going to hurt him” Kibum said.

“Fuck off, Like you didn’t Kibum” and EunHyuk screaming out as loud as another cock stubbornly try to found it way inside him,

“h…Donghae!! Kibum!! It’s hurts!!!” EunHyuk whimpered, he sobbed in pain as he could feel his entrance went more and more wide, he tried to move his hips away from both younger boys, but soon he fail as Donghae quickly wrapped his arm around his waist finger playing with his hardened nipple while Kibum gripped on his waist tightly prevent him from going away.

“Kibum!! Donghae!!! No!! a..a..Ahh!!!” EunHyuk’s eyes go widen, his jaw dropped and moaned out loudly as Donghae’s cock went fully inside and try to moving against his sore entrance.

EunHyuk bent down; nail chewing onto Kibum’s skin as he trying to release his pain since they haven’t have sex like this for a while.

“Stop it!! It’s really hurt!!” EunHyuk cried out as he almost pissed now, but he gasped as he saw both pair of eyes was looking at him.

“Ow... Hyukkie.. Please? I have been waiting for so long!” Donghae begged with his famous lovely puppy eyes

“EunHyuk I’m always missing you when I’m gone” Kibum said smile at him with his sexy smirk,

“..y..You two are really…Ah!!!” and EunHyuk’s word suddenly being cut off by another screamed as Kibum’s hands pushed his hip making his entrance swallowed both cock.

“Let me make you feel better OK?” Donghae whispered before gripped on EunHyuk’s harden length plumping on it to give the slim body the sweet pleasure,

EunHyuk groaned out at the hard rhythm Donghae gave him, half lidded eyes looking at Kibum’s face with lust, making the youngest of three couldn’t hold on his want anymore.

“EunHyuk…” Kibum whispered, pulling EunHyuk down giving him a sweet kiss, sucked on every taste inside, but his kiss was disturbed as the fish boy quickly pulled the rapper to him, using his hand forcing EunHyuk to turned and kiss with him, licking around swollen lips, leaving Kibum to frown as he couldn’t help feeling a little jealous.

EunHyuk quickly broke the kiss, moaned out loudly as Kibum’s hand gripped on his slim waist tight moving it, forcing EunHyuk to moving hip against both of them roughly. Scream with pain slowly turn into sweet moans as EunHyuk getting used to it.

“Kibum… Donhae…. F..Faster…” He begged, eyes closed, try to feel all the pressure as much as he could, rocking his hip even faster, making both younger boy groaned loudly, turning even more insane.

The sound of EunHyuk’s moans went loud all over the room, mixed with soft groans from two younger men who were rocking into his body.

“F…f…”

Soft sound came under his breath as EunHyuk trying so hard to said something but got cut by his own moans as every time one of younger boy hitting on his prostate.

“What you were saying?” Donghae asked with a grin, he kept ramming in and out of EunHyuk’s tight channel.

“Say it again, Hyukkie” Kibum added, feeling the dancer’s hot sweat dripping on his skin.

EunHyuk swallowed hard against his dry throath before whimpered, “F..Fuck me… please…”

Suddenly the room turning so humid and heavy with smell of sex, while two body two body hitting on the slim body in between them so harshly.

He could feel every heavy pressure under him but EunHyuk didn’t complain anymore and he even asked for more as it wouldn’t even enough moving his hip as he would dance to the rhythm the two gave him,

“Ah… I… I’m coming!!” EunHyuk cried, as he could feel orgasm coming close to him, making him moving his own hip roughly as he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Come, EunHyuk...” Kibum whispered, gripping into small waist, fingers squeeze into soft butt.

“Don’t hold it Hyukkie” Donghae whispered while licking onto white neck.

Suddenly, the dancer’s eyes were open wide, his back went straight his inner muscle gripping tight on both men’s cock, moaning out as he could feel something exploded inside.

“Hyukkie… don’t stop.. I’m coming too…” Donghae whispered into his ears, rocking his hip against entrance until he could feel his orgasm crashing down on him.

EunHyuk yelped following by soft groaned as he could feel warm cum filling inside his body, but before EunHyuk could even took his brek.,

“Don’t forget me Hyuk...” Kibum said his movements were rough and desperate against the dancer’s abused opening

“k..Kib..um!” EunHyuk cried his name softly as he could feel another warn cum filling inside his body, falling down on to the white sheet under them.

Minutes later, DongHae pulled out his softening arousal off EunHyuk’s body, followed by Kibum. EunHyuk gave an incoherent moan as he felt his body was laid on the bed between the two . He was sure that he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a couple of days let alone dance, thanks to his two childish lovers acting like jealous kids.

His lower body felt sticky, semen trickled down from his abused entrance but he didn’t bother to move, he was too tired and sore to do anything.

DongHae snuggled to his left, arm, wrapped around EunHyuk’s waist possessively. KiBum’s arm was on his chest, wrapped in the same level of possessiveness.

“I love you EunHyukkie”, DongHae kissed EunHyuk’s neck with playful smile. Always the happy kid as always, even after a completely not innocent sex.

“You know my heart is yours, Hyukkie”, KiBum licked the shell of EunHyuk’s ear seductively, still the seducer even after leaving his marks on EunHyuk.

Closing his eyes, EunHyuk sighed. He should find a way to get back at the two ...


End file.
